1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wearable suspensions for containers, and in particular to a neck suspension for containers in insulated holders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vessels and containers have heretofore been devised for facilitating the consumption of different types of beverages in a wide range of situations. Beverages in closed containers, such as cans and bottles, are currently very popular. Such pre-packaged beverages offer convenience and portability.
Insulated holders are a common accessory for beverage containers. A typical container holder comprises a resilient, insulating material, such as foam rubber. Such holders can provide insulation for maintaining beverage temperatures for longer periods than would be possible with uninsulated containers in ambient conditions. Such holders can also protect a container, such as a glass bottle, against breakage.
After a beverage container is opened, a certain degree of care of must normally be exercised to avoid spilling the contents. However, holding an open beverage container can be inconvenient in some circumstances, such as those wherein a person is engaged in sports or other physical activity. In spite of the inconvenience, persons engaged in physical activity often prefer to have a beverage close at hand for replenishment of lost fluids, etc. For example, persons engaged in cycling, canoeing, rafting, fishing and other sports may benefit from the availability of a beverage without the hinderance of having to hold its container. Moreover, persons engaged in manual labor of various types may benefit from the availability of a beverage, particularly if a no-hands suspension is available for the beverage container which would minimize interference with the task at hand.
Previous devices which addressed this problem include those disclosed in the Griffin U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,554; the Barville et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,977; the Longo U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,611 and the Cohanfard U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,354.
However, heretofore there has not been available a strap suspension for containers with the advantages and features of the present invention.